Boarding School
by dizzy5
Summary: Sora's mother is at her last nerve and just can't handle her anymore. A little AU


_My name's Sora, Sora Takenouchi._

_I guess that's where I should begin this story, since it is about my life. Heh, I can almost hear Mimi laughing at the notion of this being the 'beginning' of my story. She always tells me on our long phone calls that nothing really has a beginning, middle, or end. You just sort of wake up one day and find yourself in the middle of it all. She probably heard it in a movie, or mooched it off of Kari. Kari's smart enough to think of things like that. I mean, if she can handle Davis, and TK, she has to be smart._

_Now I'm getting ahead of myself, this is supposed to be the beginning and back then I hadn't met them yet. Keyword 'Yet', but this story 'starts' when I was sixteen and in my most rebellious stage. _

_I guess I was an average girl, besides that fact that I liked to watch people burn to flames on the internet and was an anime freak. I could be pretty violent though and apparently drank way too much. That is how I ended up in boarding school, a bunch of my friends and I got really drunk and tried to murder my ex-boyfriend._

_In our defense we were really drunk… and maybe a little high, and he cheated on me with some preppy Barbie-lookalike. So, like any drunk; stoned; teenage girls; with tendencies towards violence, we went after the jerk._

_It was nothing serious, he sure wasn't gonna die considering his buddies called the cops as soon as they saw us, but when I woke the next day to my mother standing over me with my bags at her side I wish I had succeeded, considering the punishment I got I might as well have. _

_My choices…either his parents pressed charges, and thanks to my record I probably go to jail, or Boarding School. Either way I wouldn't be released until I was eighteen. So a few hours later my mom showed up with a couple bags and I was shoved on a bus that stunk like old sweat-socks and gasoline._

---------

Sora Takenouchi sat on the bus and gazed disdainfully at the country side. She felt her body sticking to the ugly brown seat and groaned aloud.

The bus was a small one, and it shook and jumped through every rock and pot-hole. Besides the driver, and the guard, there was only one other passenger on it. She looked back at the girl, probably caught with drugs by the way she looked, and saw she was sleeping.

Sora shook her head, and pulled her black shirt off her sticky skin, groaning again as she as she repeated the task with her matching skirt. On her right arm there was a studded bracelet, on her left about 100 of those mini bracelets you can buy in packs of 50. She had a nose piercing that held a black 'X' and each ear was pierced six times; three bottom lobe, two top, and one particularly painful one that was between the crest and trough of her ear.

Leaning her head back, she focused her vision to the reflection in the window. Her red hair, now pulled into a loose bun, looked shiny, almost greasy in the sun that was pouring from the window, though it was soon to be hidden by clouds. Two strands fell, encasing her non-make-up'd face. Her mother had, after all, been the one to grab all of her shit after the damn trial after all.

Next to her sat two black duffel bags one with a very large bobby-pinned rip right across one side. It was sewed carelessly, and had Sora cared, she would have guessed that this would be its last trip. A bright red and black mp3 player lay on top of that.

'Damn, this is boring as all hell.' She thought, picking up the player. It held everything from AFI, to NFG, to Hatebreed, to Yellowcard. She turned it to the first song, which happened to be Linkin Park's 'Disturbed, Believe' and pushed play.

Most people hated such hard music, but hell, she could fall asleep to anything. Yawning carelessly she let the hard music lull her into a dreamless sleep.

What seemed like 5 minutes; but was actually a good 3 hours, later, she felt her shoulder being poked awkwardly. Opening one eye, she saw the other stoner girl. "Get up, were're here." The girl said in a 'bitch-you-don't-mess-with-me' tone.

"Thank you so much." Sora said sarcastically.

"Bitch." The girl remarked.

"Fuck off!" Sora sneered flipping the girl off, but she had already turned around, shaking her hips dramatically, and left the bus the bus with a 'hmpf!' Sora grabbed her almost-dead bags, and looked out the small window.

"Holy fuck..." was all she could mutter when her eyes lay on the sight before her.

The supposedly 'smaller-more-quant' boarding school the unfair-court had shipped her off to looked more like a post-war Hogwarts than a simple juvi-boarding school. It was huge. On the front gates, which were spiked black with rust all over them, a large fading wooden sign read; "Oikawa Boarding School."

She smirked noticing that under it some kid had the balls to graffiti the simply, lovely, and totally cheerful words, "Welcome to hell!" in dripping red spray-paint letters.

Over to her left, Sora saw a lady get on the bus. This woman had brunette hair, tied tightly in a bun, black glasses, and bright red lipstick that was pretty hard to miss. She was wearing a stiff-looking black dress, and an ugly brown pendant around her neck, the outfit was completed by a pair of librarian looking black shoes that had more scuffs on them then her old copy of the book "Gingerbread."

"What are you, a lawyer?" Sora mussed aloud, not at all intimidated by this bitchy-looking woman.

"No." Replied the lady quite firmly. "I am Ms. Whitmore. You will address me as Ms. Whitmore. Now get your lazy ass up, and follow me to where you will be spending the next 2 years of your life."

Sora put on a face of mock fear well her eyes sparkled dangerously. "Ohhhh, I'm so scared." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that Mrs. Takenouchi?"

Rolling her eyes Sora followed Whitmore into a medium-sized nurse's office. It had an examining table, a chair that she sat in, and a picture of some nurses college degree. She got her fingers printed, ID picture taken, and a full medical strip-down checkup. This pissed Sora off a lot, after all, she didn't want some old chick she didn't know staring at her tits making sure they were perky enough.

After she was finally done with the manual checkup, the perverted nurse walked out of the room and Mrs. Whitmore re-appeared still looking stiff as ever.

Sora was then given a green room-key and a room number.

"You will be on floor D." She told Sora in the same stern voice. "The 'students' on that floor are in the same code class as you, so you will fit right in." This last bit was said with a tone of sarcasm.

"What the fuck do you mean by code class?" Sora asked bitterly though she already knew the answer.

A code class was a pretty stereotypical description of someone. Hers probably said something like, 'Mental-Murderer-Slut.' Or in more polite terms, 'attempted murder, psychopath with a sexual deficiency'

"Language, Miss Takenouchi, Language."

Sora had already seriously considered punching the bitch, but had come to the conclusion it was not worth the shit she would get in on her first day. She left slowly, giving Ms. Whitmore her friendliest death glare. Dragging her now-almost-dead bags up to the front desk she waited for a moment and took a map the perverted nurse chick gave her and found the room with no trouble.

-

It was down a large corridor that had cheesy looking paintings everywhere. The corridor had about 10 doors in it as well, and each of them was damaged in some way, shape, or form. At the end of the hallway was a barred window that was so dirty you couldn't even see the light from outside shine through. She came to her room, and stood outside the door for a moment. It had been the second door from the last on the left side of the hall.

She heard a stifled scream coming from it.

"PERVERT! I'm GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Sora smiled to herself, her eyebrows raised up a little. She might actually enjoy this place, a little. Unlocking the door she pushed it open hesitantly, and her eyes took in a rather startling site.

A girl with tow-toned pink hair was sitting on top of a sexy young boy with bushy brown hair, trying to punch his face. Another very-attractive boy was sitting on a couch, looking all too amused by this.

The girl with pink hair looked up when Sora chuckled quietly.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked, trying to sound suspicious of everything. It ended up making her look really corny, but Sora shrugged it off.

"Sora Takenouchi. I'm your new roomy."

"Well fuck ya! Finally! Another chick to entertain me! I'm Mimi." She quickly brightened up right after Sora had said roomy, and hopped off the boy she was trying to murder. Walking over she grabbed one of Sora's officially dead bags, and leaned against the wall.

Sora now got a chance to look at Mimi fully. She was wearing a tight blue and red baby-t, black pants, and a pair of black and black runners.

Her hair, as Sora had noticed already, was an odd two toned pink but seemed rather appropriate looking with little stars clipped into it. Her face was a mature one, but beautiful, and held a slight cocky attitude. Her style seemed to suit her perfectly at first glance, but Sora would have to wait and see if she really filled it out.

Mimi interrupted Sora's quiet musings by asking, "What brings you to hell house?" Sora smirked.

"Attempted murder, breaking and entering, battery, you know, the whole 10 and 1/4th yards kind of thing..." Mimi smiled back at her.

"Well anyway, the duckweed I was pounding on is our signature Pervert- Taichi," She pointed at the boy who was now rubbing his head. He was wearing a dark blue jersey-like shirt, and a worn in pair of baggy brown pants.

"Thanks for the loving introduction, Mimi." Taichi told her bitterly, but she chose to ignore him and turned back to Sora.

She pointed towards the guy on the couch that she had noticed earlier. He was now staring avidly at the TV. His blonde hair, was perfectly styled. She could see his dark blue eyes were almost cold looking, and she also noticed a hoop piercing in his left ear.

"And that's our resident All-Or-Nothing-Rock -God- Yamato."

He looked over at Mimi when she said his name, and for the first time seemed to notice Sora in the room. He stood up and Sora saw he was wearing all black including his normal loose-fitting jeans.

"Who's the new chick?" he asked rather bluntly, his gaze turning to Mimi after he had fully checked out Sora.

"This is Sora, she is going to be joining me in hell for- uh, how long did you say?" Mimi asked her, trailing off.

"The next two years of your life."

Yamato gave what looked to be a smile, and made a noise that sounded like it was meant to be a laugh. Sora then, for the first time, took in her surrounding area. The door had led to a large white room. A couch, small table, and phone where stood up in front of her, along with the big-screen TV of course, and a ways up the room to the left were two doors. Each was closed, so Sora couldn't see inside of them. She looked back over to the phone for a moment, and silently wondered if the phone worked, before turning her attention back to Mimi.

"Where do we crash?" She asked, looking over the room once again quickly.

"Over there." Mimi pointed to the last of the two doors that were right next to each other. She was about to walk over to it but she suddenly felt something tug on her tight shirt and looked down. The Pervert Taichi, was kneeling before her, a loving look on his face.

"You are the hottest girl I have ever seen will you sleep with me." That certainly caught Sora off guard a bit, and she blinked, looking down at him in shock for a moment. That was before Mimi slapped him across the face making him fall on his ass.

"You fucking pervert!" Mimi hissed, seething.

Sora laughed, and kneeled down, grabbing Taichi's hand.

"Taichi," She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, getting a surprised look from Yamato and a rather jealous one from Mimi, "Have you ever asked Mimi to have sex with you? She seems pretty hung up on you and _more_ than willing."

Taichi's eyes widened and he looked over at Mimi, before getting a thoughtful expression on his handsome face. After a moment, he got up and walked over, sitting next to Yamato on the couch.

"What did you say?" Mimi said with a weird look as she walked over to Sora.

"That Taichi had a better chance with Yamato over there than with me."

Yamato got off the couch the moment those words left her mouth, and looked at Taichi, completely disturbed. Both girls laughed at this, and Mimi pulled her over to the right of the two doors. They went inside and closed the door, laughing again as Yamato shouted, "Stay the fuck away from me!"

The room Sora entered was still white, but had gray carpeting instead of beige like the main room. She looked over and on her left was a very large window, to the right of that Mimi had made sure no furniture was touching the wall because there was a big mural in spray paint and pastels of Mimi, Taichi, and Yamato.

"You did that?" She asked with a little awe in her tone. Sora wasn't the best artist, but this mural was fucking awesome!

"Yep! I sure did! Maybe if I keep you around long enough, I'll draw you in too!" Mimi said, with a fake sounding snide smirk. "But only if you can handle being my roomie."

Sora rolled her eyes, but there was laughter in them. Mimi went over to one of two beds that were about to capsize under the weight of her cloths, CD's, and other crap. She shoved the shit off of it and heard something smash. Shrugging it off, she tossed Sora's bag, a little more gently this time, and sat down.

"This will be your bed, and oh! Before I forget, bathroom is over there. Sorry, but the lock doesn't work well."

Sora smiled again at Mimi's remark and her eyes followed her pointed finger to the door on the eastern part of the room. Sora set her room-key onto the bed, and walked over to it.

After Sora opened the door, she was greeted with a rather smaller and bleak looking bathroom.

"The guys room is across the hall wanna see?" Sora shrugged following the other girl out of their room and across the hall. The room she walked into was a good size smaller than Mimi's. It was white, but all the dust made it tint gray.

The boys had clothes all over the floor, and posters of bands littering the walls. She could obviously tell Yamato's side of the room from Taichi's though. His side seemed cleaner, and above Taichi's bed, in striking hot-pink letters that practically screamed, was the word "PERVERT!".

She laughed again for a moment, but was startled out of it when a voice came from the door against the wall. "It's so appropriate, isn't it?"

Yamato walked past her and sat on what she had correctly guessed was his bed. He leaned back against the wall a bit and she walked forward, her eyes scanning over it again. "Pretty fucking sweet. Your talented artwork? Or is it another Mimi original?"

Yamato smiled. "It's all mine! Damn I'm good!"

"Cocky, aren't we?"

Yamato smirked, but it seemed a little more distant, sadder, then his previous ones. "5 years in this shit whole will do that to you.

Sora gawked, "5 YEARS! You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

He nodded.

"Damn! What did you do?" Sora asked, still sounding pretty amazed. She plopped on the bed next to him and leaned back, gazing upon all the different band posters.

"Yes, Matt-kun, what did you do?" Mimi's voice came from the bathroom. She walked into the room, grabbed a small green box-type thing, and sat on it, directly in front of Yamato and Sora.

"Got busted for stealing." He said, almost lazily. Sora looked at him. "5 years because of stealing, damn, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Harsh world," Mimi told her.

"Very true," Sora replied, nodding a bit.

"Ya," Yamato said, smiling once again without sadness in his blue eyes, "How did you get trapped here?"

Sora looked at her feet, a bit embarrassed. "Well, my boyfriend was going to break up with me, for this fucking whore-chick, and I was pretty stoned at the time, so, uh, I tried to kill him at a party."

Now, most people would be like, "Are you serious!" but all three just simply nodded. Taichi even sympathized for her by saying "That bastard had it coming."

Mimi snorted again. "I got caught stealing a car."

"That's it?" Sora asked, brows now fused together, that wasn't even as bad as Yamato's little mishap.

"I got caught because I totaled it by slamming into a guy who cut me off." Mimi said, scratching her head and laughing.

"And..." Yamato put in.

"I was fourteen and driving drunk."

Sora smiled a genuine smile. From the moment she had met these people, she had known that they would get along perfectly.

"So, how old you guys?" she asked, a little offhand, but oh well.

"Well, I'm 16, Tai's 16, and Mimi is 15. Your 15 too, right?" Yamato asked, picking up a small cheap looking yo-yo and swirling it around in his hands.

"I'm 16." She told him.

The four sat talking and comparing stories for the rest on the afternoon.

'Hell,' Sora though, 'This isn't as bad as I thought.'


End file.
